Freedom Of Love
by Random-Humour-Is-My-Friend
Summary: Anti-Cosmo finally admits that he DOES love anti-Wanda and that even though he was forced to marry her by counterpart law, he has always loved her.. brief sex scene


**A/N: This has got to be the best story that I have ever uploaded on fanfiction. It's a bit, um, well over rated, a mild sex scene is in it, however it doesn't go into detail. The summary may not have been understood, but you'll get it in time ;)... enjoy.

* * *

**

Freedom Of Love

Imagine, your own private beach, protected from the public by a magical brick wall that only allows you and your family and friends through.

Imagine, sitting side by side with the one you truly love on this beach, the sun setting over the water and only the sounds of seagulls and waves meet with your ears.

Imagine this particular beach being in your own backyard.

It would be a dream come true, wouldn't it?

Well, apparently not for a certain ruler of Anti-Fairy World, whose name some of us fear, some of us hate and perhaps some of us love, 'Anti-Cosmo'.

It was true that Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda where a bit of an item. She was where he was, and visa versa. It was also true that they were in fact married, but if you really think about it, were they mentally and emotionally married?

'Anti's'. Fairies shutter at that name, Anti-Fairies laugh. However Anti's weren't always happy from the outcome of situations that they had to face.

Living in a world that you are trapped in wouldn't exactly be something to throw a party about. In fact, most of there lives Anti's try to escape from what they call 'Home'.

Another unpleasantness, would be the fact that they're constantly mistreated by Fairies, especially that jarhead 'Jorgan Von Strangle'.

But, the worse thing Anti-Fairies have to face is there counterparts. Having to do basically what there opposites do does get frustrating and sometimes even emotionally painful. Imagine having to get married to a complete stranger because someone who looks like you, but is totally different in personality, did.

Yes, sometimes, on rare occasions, its convenient. Some anti's already love each other, therefore are pleased with the sudden conformation of wedding bells arriving shortly in there future.

In other occasions, Anti's get married to complete strangers but end up falling in love with them anyway.

Anti-Cosmo, however, was neither.

In Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's past, A.K.A, 'Childhood and early adulthood', they where best friends. Both went to the same elementary school, and both ended up in the same kindergarden class. At first Anti-Cosmo wasn't to fond on Anti-Wanda, but eventually, he realised that she was quite the comedian, and he really did need laughter in his life. By 7th grade, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda where inseparable. They watched out for each other as they where both considered losers all through school and they where BOTH victims of Child Abuse. The amount of times they would both have to comfit one another from having to deal with a thrashing of a life time almost every day was countless.

Eventually senior year came and people had started to realise that Anti-Cosmo was some tough Anti, and was beginning to become very self confidant and loved the feeling of thought to destroy Fairy World and take over the universe. As a result Anti-Cosmo was voted the school captain.

At graduation Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda where informed that they where to be married, as best friends, that was ONE orquid wedding.

And now, 10, 895 years later, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, who say they love each other because they feel as if they have to, but only love each other like friends, are sitting side by side on a private beach.

The difference is, Anti-Cosmo had noticed feelings that he had never experienced before… love, passion and integrity. He enjoyed those emotions but wasn't sure if they where to be made public with his wife.

The silence between the two was endless, Anti-Cosmo hated it. His feelings lashed out at him, throbbing him, his heart beaded faster, he started to produce sweat, it was just horrible. His head began hurting, the pain so intense that thoughts of his childhood came back. Not being able to take it much longer Anti-Cosmo yelled out.

"WHY WON'T THIS END?!?"

He breathed heavily, slowly trying to control his heart beat.

Anti-Wanda gave him a confused look.

"What the heck is wrong with you?", she asked.

Anti-Cosmo looked at her nervously.

"Sorry dear, I, just couldn't stand the silence".

"You could of just told me to talk, or at least starts a conversations".

"That's 'start' and 'conversation', dearest", Anti-Cosmo corrected.

"Whatever", she said.

The silence caved in once more between them, but only this time, there eyes locked. Pink met with green as they both stared into each others eyes, soaking in every feeling of passion that they both feel.

"She's so amazing", Anti-Cosmo thought.

"I love him so much", Anti-Wanda thought.

The secrets couldn't be kept anymore, there feelings had to be unlocked.

Anti-Cosmo moved his hands towards her cheek, there his hand gently and caressingly stroked her cheek. Moving forward even more closely to Anti-Wanda his lips met with hers, Anti-Wanda's hands moved slowly behind his neck and together they kissed passionately, finding that long lost key to each others hearts and finally unlocking the door.

The kiss grew stronger, they grew more eager. There mouths finally opened as one another pashed. There tongues finally slipped and they both explored each others mouths for the first time in there lives.

The kiss felt so right to both of them. Never have they kissed like this before. On there wedding day, they where forced to give one another a small peck on the lips, boy, how strange that felt. But now, feeling how incredible this kiss felt, Anti-Cosmo began wishing he had tried this a long time ago.

They finally separated but still there eyes locked.

"I wish I had done that earlier", Anti-Cosmo admitted.

Anti-Wanda smiled.

Anti-Cosmo still held her lovingly, his hands stroking her hair, as did Anti-Wanda with his hair. However, not once did there eyes lose focus and drift off to somewhere else, they stayed locked.

"I wish I could show you how much I love you", Anti-Wanda whispered.

"You can, we both can", Anti-Cosmo whispered back.

"How?", she asked.

"Well, we are on a private beach where know one can see us", he answered, smiling.

Anti-Wanda got the hint and smiled back.

She slowly nodded.

As she did, Anti-Cosmo moved even closer and began kissing gently down her neck. Anti-Wanda enjoyed it and threw her head back.

Clothes where sure enough removed and Anti-Cosmo was now lying on top of Anti-Wanda, keeping his body weight steady using his arms. He slowly kissed Anti-Wanda from neck to toes, moving down each kiss and showing more and more love.

Eventually Anti-Wanda did the same.

However, Anti-Cosmo was to be back on top of her, this he enjoyed. One another embraced. Rocking back and forth, enjoying the feeling they experienced. The rocking got faster, and the kisses grew more hungry. A loud moan was heard by Anti-Cosmo, Coming from Anti-Wanda. He eyed her, knowing that she had just experienced her first orgasm. The facial expression Anti-Wanda gave, made Anti-Cosmo's heart flush with love. He wanted more.

Once again the rocking began, growing faster and faster, until there was yet again another moan, only this time escaping Anti-Cosmo's mouth, as he experienced his first orgasm. He pushed in deeper, letting Anti-Wanda be injected with what was once apart of him. As Anti-Cosmo pushed in that last time, they knew that they both had become one.

Once time had past after there minutes ago love experience, they both lay lovingly in each others arms, sleeping soundly under the night sky, with the comfit of the sand, the sound of the sea rushing through there dreams, and the feel of the ocean breeze but more importantly, each others warmth, passion, and love.


End file.
